1. Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses have been replacing portable thin flat plate display apparatuses. A display apparatus includes a driving circuit unit that generates an electrical signal and a pad unit that transmits the electrical signal generated by the driving circuit unit.
The pad unit includes a plurality of wiring lines and is located at an edge of the display apparatus, and thus the pad unit may be easily damaged due to external moisture. Additionally, the pad unit serves as a path through which moisture enters, and the moisture may subsequently enter a display area of the display apparatus. Accordingly, there are limitations to improving electrical characteristics of the display apparatus.